His Butler, Punishment!
by Aminiaxx
Summary: Sebastian is getting lacking in his duties as the phantomhive butler and Ciel decides it is finally time to show who is really the master and how lenient he has been up to this point! warning S&M! this has explicit content and a lovely Ciel seme thing going on hahaa no idea what inspired me to write this i was bored...and cold! seriously can someone turn the heating on!@ @
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ido not own Kuroshitsuji and all the characters within this story are taken from the manga/anime the artist and publishers own the rights.

**Warning:** this contains mature content 18+ and although not in this chapter will become a yaoi in the coming chapters, you have been warned!

Ciel sat in the bath as Sebastian washed him; the butler's hands had grown more hesitant as of late, at least when it came to directly touching Ciel. Soap covered hands washed over his body a finger twitching as if it was being held back from some great want. Sebastian's movements slowed as he approached the young master's crotch. Ciel's smile at his demons discomfort was hidden behind his luscious locks that just begged to be stroked. The hand gave a sudden jerk along the length of Ciel's penis his smile dissipated in a moment and he slapped Sebastian's hand away before getting up from the bath and grabbing the nearest towel.

"Sebastian, make me some tea in the study." Ciel said with a smile acting as if he had no idea what had occurred seconds before. Sebastian left the room and immediately Ciel started drying himself, whilst deep within his own thoughts.

Ciel entered the study with only a towel wrapped around his waist to protect his manhood. He sat behind his desk only too pleased to discover an extremely creamy cake sitting upon it with a mug of hot tea, but that was not enough, not yet at least.

"Sebastian I want some iced water" Ciel ordered in his most author active tone

"Yes my lord" Sebastian replied with a bow before going to remove the tea and fetch the replacement but his hand was slapped away as he went to pick up the pot and cup with a look the unmistakably said to leave it and fetch the water.

Sebastian returned less than a minute later carrying a glass of water containing numerous pieces of ice and a small metal container filled entirely of ice should the others melt before the master could consume it all. Sebastian stood to aside and busied himself by dusting the books on the shelf to the left of Ciel's desk while he listened in case his master should need him to fetch or remove something.

Ciel rummaged through his desk and finding what he was looking for lifted his head to stare at Sbastian as he worked, feeling the eyes on his back Sebastian turned round to face his master and Ciel meet with Sebastian's eyes, on which point he said:

"Sebastian as of late the completion of your duties has been inapt and after your *slip of the hand* earlier I have decided it is finally time that I punish you properly, I have been far to lenient on you recently and it has led to this, you know how kind I am to all of my servants many masters would traet you far worse than I would and therefore I must punish you this once to put you I line... Go stand facing the wall by the window and I will continue your punishment from there"

Sebastian bowed low placing his had above his heart in a respectful jester keeping quite judging that this was not the time to be speaking his compliance. He did as he was told, he knew this day would come eventually he had to agree he hasn't been on top of everything as he usually was recently and he knew that Ciel was particularly kind to him and the servants far better than many of his other masters. Sebastian stood to the left of the window pane; he was aware of the clicking of metal but could not work out what it could possibly be. Suddenly his arm was yanked about and placed within the confines of something cool, his arm was yanked upwards and he was turned around to stand face to face with Ciel whose towel (Sebastian noticed) now lay in a crumpled heap around the boys ankles leaving him completely exposed. Sebastian felt his other arm being pulled up and was placed in a similar position to the first. Ciel let go of the hands and Sebastian let them drop to his sides however they were stopped harshly as he discovered that they were held above his head, he looked up to see what held him only to discover Ciel had hand cuffed him.

"Well now Sebastian shall we get on with your punishment?" They young master said with a hint of play fullness in his voice. He moved over to the desk and from the draws removed 2 bulldog clips, a ring and a pin. He looked at the three mundane objects as if debating something tricky." Well then Sebastian what should I do with these?" Ciel looked at him with a calculating look then went over and removed the hand cuffs. "Undress!" He ordered and went to stand by his desk taking a sip from his tea as he waited for Sebastian to complete his command. He turned around and handcuffed Sebastian again this time so the older male could just bout sit down with his hands above his head.

Ciel took the bulldog clips and with a blank expression attached them to the demons nipples, his butlers eyes widened in shock and he stiffened from the unpleasant feeling of it. But his eyes shut slowly as the pain started to feel intoxicating while he sat handcuffed with Ciel snacked form in from of him.

He looked up at Ciel and he stared in shock as felt a hand reach down to touch his flaccid cock, so this was what the young master wanted! Suddenly Ciel drew the pin from beside him and licked it to slicken it, Sebastian shut his eyes tightly trying to control himself as he watched the tempting Ciel try to seduce him, and then Ciel brought the pin down to rest the tip upon the slit in Sebastian's cock.

"Well this is no good how am I supposed to do anything with it like this?"

Sebastian knew where this was going and he wasn't sure if he liked it but right now he had to try his best to remain turned off but the naked Ciel in front of him wasn't helping matters! Ciel returned to his desk and picked up the cake licking the icing off in a highly seductive fashion, before he took a bite of it purposefully causing the cream to deposits itself on his lips, his tongue flicked out and slowly ran along the length of his mouth. Ciel could see Sebastian shudder and could only imagine what dirty thought were running through his head at that moment!

Sebastian stared at Ciel in wonder where on earth had he learnt of these methods of torcher or seduction' he watched as Ciel's tongue ran along the length of his lips and Sebastian could only wish for the feel of those lips and that young around him in his wet heat. He felt it then, the twitch from belong and looked down only to discover how embarrassingly easily he had become hard for his master. He watched as Ciel walked over to him swinging his hips from side to side as he did so. He knelt down and looked at Sebastian in disgust "I always knew you were some homosexual but for you to be a pervert as well, well that is the worst disgrace to a distinguished household and must therefore be punished in accordance!"

Sebastian shuddered at the authorative tone Ciel was making, it had been so long since he had last cummed and now he was being easily seduced by a 13 year old! He tensed as he felt the sharp point of the needle press against him and looked down just as Ciel pushed it through only for it to emerge a few centimetres down. The pain was mixed with a new pleasure that Sebastian had never felt before and as Ciel moved the middle around within there, Sebastian could not hold back the groan that escaped his lips as his eyes closed.

"Hmm disgusting you're actually more turned on by this aren't you? Just like you to be onto this S&M stuff!"

Sebastian couldn't deny how turned on he was and he couldn't voice the words to try and deny it either so he just tried to control his desires and to keep quite. The needle was removed painfully slowly and Sebastian felt the urge to place his hand around himself overcome him, he yanked at the chains truing to free himself but to no avail. He squirmed as he saw Ciel pick up the ring and watched as Ciel opened it before placing it where the needle had been only moments before. Sebastian gasped as the thick ring penetrated him. Ciel closed the ring and twisted around inside Sebastian. Sebastian gasped, he was on the brink he wanted to beg his master for it but he would not he would give Ciel that satisfaction, he could not. Sebastian's eyes followed Ciel's hand as it travelled to his side and from there picked up an ice cube, when had Ciel brought them over? It didn't matter what really scared Sebastian was the glimmer in Ciel's eyes and he stared with growing realisation as Ciel brought the ice cube up to Sebastian's nipples and rubbed it on them before sliding the cube down his skin and rubbing it on the hard member standing there, finally Ciel brought it even lower and in one swift movement shoved it into Sebastian's tight hole. Sebastian threw his head back and groaned keeping his teeth tightly clamped to keep the scream that wanted to tear from his lips contained within. The coldness was exciting but the pain was overwhelming that feeling and he could feel the tightness in his crotch lesson slightly as he became slightly turned off. Ciel smiled sweetly and shoved a second ice cube into Sebastian that sweet innocent smile still plastered on his face, seconds later the second was followed by a third and Sebastian felt it hit something within him, he bucked the pain suddenly turning into unimaginable pleasure making him painfully hard Ciel picked up the last ice cube and slide it inside Sebastian with deliberate slowness.

"My, my Sebastian aren't you full, look at yourself, are you trying not to cum? Does it feel good? THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Ciel jumped up and removed a thin piece of sring from his desk and tied it around the base of Sebastian's member preventing his completion. Then Ciel fetched a thin plastic tube from atop his desk and after inspecting it looked Sebastian in the eye again dropped to his knees and inserted it into the demons utherana.

"My look at that slutty body of yours Sebastian, how enticing!"

Ciel stood admiring his work he could feel how hard he was but at least he could do something about it unlike his butler who sat below him in a very compromising position. Ciel went over to the bed and lay down so his butler could see clearly what was about to happen. Ciel closed his hand around his hard cock and gave it a small pump, he ran the fingers of his other hand all over his body letting them wander to where it felt best, pinching his nipples and rubbing the tip of his cock. Ciel herd Sebastian grown and it only served to get him harder, the groans of his usually perfectly composed butler undid Ciel and he pumped harder bucking into his hand to gain more friction he pinched his nipples harder and squeezed his hand tighter trying to get to that final high. Reaching that point Ciel did one final thrust into his hand and cummed. He rode out his orgasm until he was completely done and then lay on the bed panting hard. He looked over at Sebastian and saw the lust in his eyes, his legs were hunched up near his stomach as he tried desperately to gain that friction that would allow him release, his eyes were clouded and he looked to be in rather a lot of discomfort as the ring, rod and string prevented his ejaculation. Ciel wandered over to Sebastian and shoved his legs onto the floor, He looked into Sebastian's eyes

"Do you want me to remove it? Beg!" Ciel wanted Sebastian to be in pain he wanted that look in Sebastian's eyes to remain there, but he also needed a butler and could not allow Sebastian to become congested and so affect his work.

"Please my lord..." This was hard Sebastian's pride was a hard thing to bend but he needed this it was becoming painful and a demons pain threshold was far higher than that of a humans "Please my lord…let me…cum!" Sebastian panted out. Ciel smiled and brought his hand down to Sebastian to remove the plastic, as soon as Ciel hand touched Sebastian bucked wanting that relief but Ciel held his hips down with his free hand as he removed the plastic. Sebastian gasped and broke free from Ciel grip on his legs bucking wildly into Ciel's hand to find respite as the plastic was removed, he felt the pressure lesson slightly but not enough the string was still preventing him from cumming and he felt himself tightening again as he bucked harder.

Finally Ciel put his hand at the base of Sebastian's cock and tightened his two fingers around it to prevent ejaculation even after he removed the string which he did with deliberate slowness. Once it was gone Sebastian wriggled and thrust with all his might into Ciel trying to pry his master's fingers from around him. Ciel played with the tip of Sebastian's penis briefly and then removed both his hands allowing the demon to finally let go. Sebastian cummed through the ring and rode it out with nothing but the air until there was nothing left, his moans filling the room and likely some of the surrounding ones too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji and all the characters within this story are taken from the manga/anime the artist and publishers own the rights.

**Warning:** this contains mature content 18+ and contain S&M as well as urethra piercing and so on... yer you have been warned so please be kind

His scream tore through the household causing all the servants to look up from what they were doing and rush from their work ruining it in the process. They all arrived at the door at the same time, it was silent, they looked at each other before returning their eyes to focus on the solid oak door to Ciel's study unsure what to do next. They heard shuffling on the other side of the door and in unison they all came to a decision. Taking a deep breath they stood back and ran at the door breaking it from its hinges. Although it was probably due to Finney's extreme strength that they managed to brake the door!

The sight before them was not one they had expected to see nor was it an experience they would want to repeat or to see in the first place (well except May Rinn secretly)!

Sebastian lay on the opposite side of the room his hands cuffed behind his head and completely naked from head to toe, his only adornments being the ring that snacked through his urethra and the handcuffs that wound around his limp arms. His body was covered in cum and his head was hung in embarrassment and shame that he had been dominated in such a way and that he had then been found looking such. Ciel on the other hand sat behind his desk completely unnerved by the situation that was rapidly spiralling out of control before his eyes. He unlike Sebastian was the picture of self-composure, it was like the roles of the pair had been switched around and instead of Sebastian being the one composed and in control here it was Ciel!

Sebastian kept his head down and let his hair fall to cover his face as the crimson flush of embarrassment was quickly washing over him like a tidal wave, he wished for nothing more than to be out of that room and in his own chamber and to make matters worse that masochistic side of Sebastian was once again kicking in and he could feel himself becoming excited from the attention everyone was paying him and his fully composed lord who felt no shame over Sebastian being looked at as such.

Ciel stood from his chair (Sebastian could not help but wonder when on earth his master had managed to get dressed and quite so well for such an incompetent boy, he, Sebastian decided, must have been practising in secret so he was ready for this day!) and walked around it to stand in front of the three gobsmacked and now red in the face servants "well what are you standing there for? Don't you have work to do? And why are you here anyway?" he asked the question as if they had all suddenly rushed in for no reason and Sebastian wasn't lying on the floor in such a compromising condition. "Actually no don't worry; just get back to your duties…and try to fix whatever you must have broken in your rush to get here, the door would be a good start!"

The three left and Sebastian was once again left alone with Ciel and his sadistic ways. He looked up hoping Ciel would give him some respite and allow him to leave so he could bury himself in his woes for a few hours before having to once more wake Ciel for his breakfast. Unfortunately for the moment Sebastian would have to hold out for a little while longer as Ciel once more approached him he wore a smirk on his face that could only mean bad news for Sebastian.

From within his jacket Ciel removed a small sphere about small enough to be a pin head and it was gold, the same colour as the ring that had pierced him. Sebastian tensed as Ciel unhooked the ring penetrating him and he barely suppressed a moan as Ciel half removed it, the feel somewhat pleasurable since Sebastian was still slightly hard after having all those prying eyes upon him, including his masters. Sebastian watch as Ciel threaded the small ball onto the ring through the hole in its side before proceeding to close it again; Ciel flicked the closed ring to make sure the ball stayed in place before finally pushing the ball around to the head of Sebastian's cock that could clearly be seen to be become hard again. In one swift movement Ciel shoved the ball inside the head. Sebastian through back his head and let out a long groan of both pain and pleasure as it melded together. Removing the handcuffs Ciel said in a no arguments voice "now clean up here and you are to return to your duties as per usual, without any mistakes" the last bit was said with an evident threat hanging in the air.

Standing Sebastian put on his clothes careful not to aggravate the piercing in his penis that was quickly becoming uncomfortable, he then left the room only to return to his own chamber. The sky outside was dark and Sebastian thought it must be about 11 at night. He flicked of the lights in his room shutting the door and he lay on his bed as he became aware that he would have to release again to try and make the uncomfortable feeling more...pleasurable. In the darkness that surrounded him Sebastian's other senses became much stronger and his fingers made him shiver as they ran along his chest as he began to slowly unbutton his shirt letting it fall open around him exposing his perfect skin, he rolled his nipple around with the fingertips of his hand, the feeling all the more enhanced from the bulldog clips that had pinched them only minutes before leaving them still a light shade of pink. It didn't take long for the nipple to become hard and he quickly moved on to the other one rolling and squeezing it until it became almost pain full but not quite, the images of Ciel's naked body drifted into his head and he pinched hard as he felt his cock twitch in anticipation, he could no longer stand the strain of it against his trousers and ripped open the zipper pulling down his trousers till they were around his knees. He jerked his hand across his length in a less than controlled fashion. Sebastian pulled down the remaining bit of fabric separating skin from skin and closed his hand tightly around the base of his member giving it a hard squeeze to reinforce his erection, he moaned as he pulled his still tightly closed hand up himself and surround him in heat as his body flared in intoxicating fire. As his hand reached the top he pulled at the ring and fiddled with it causing him to moan again louder this time. As much as he wanted to he could not control his burning desires and noises flowed from him in streams. Sebastian could feel himself tighten and knew even with the ring he could only last so long and he wanted it to last so much longer, ohh he wanted this pleasure so badly. He forced himself to stop and rolled of the bed fumbling beneath his chest of draws to find what he was after rubbing his cock against the floor boards as he did so, his hand closed around a small belt, a tube of liquid and a long bumpy implement, he removed them and sat on the floor. First he picked up the thin belt and tied it around the base of his cock tightening it as much as possible, it was painful but Sebastian knew the end result would be so much better for it, then he squirted some of the liquid onto his hand and covered the bumpy object, it was long, longer than most and ticker than most as well, he rubbed it up and placed it on the floor securely so it wouldn't move before laying down with his head next to it and licked the tip of it while he rubbed the tip of his own erection with the palm of his hand trying to create the feel of a tongue but he could no longer stand it and in the space of a few seconds he had stood and sat himself down on the dildo penetrating himself up to the hilt, he let pout a long groan. He had taken it in in one fair sweep and now was paying the consequences it hurt like hell but that only stopped him for a few seconds before he lifted himself up and plunged back into it taking it all in once again, Sebastian started a rhythmic pace aiming for that one spot that would give him the most pleasure, he found it and rammed onto it repeatedly. His penis was straining now and it was becoming really painful but he did not remove the belt he could not if he wanted the maximum pleasure so instead he continued his frantic pace and at the same time pumped at his cock giving the much needed friction although it did nothing to aid his release. Sebastian continued at a rapid pace as a knot stared to tighten in his stomachs, he needed to cum and quickly his body could no longer take the extraordinary pleasure bestowed upon it, his legs were trembling and he was finding it hard to lift himself enough off the dildo to cause pleasure so instead he aimed at his prostate and sat down letting his legs rest slightly as he rubbed hard against that part of him, the pleasure was intense, better than it had been before and the pain building up was becoming unbearable but that simply made him more excited and he pressed harder onto his prostate as a bead of pre cum formed on his tip. He needed to cum he had never needed anything in his life more his hands moved down to remove the belt but through his blurry vision he saw the ring and changed his mind, his fingers griped the ring and gave it a pull, he teased his urethra with the ring, this mixed with the prostate teasing he was also receiving was too much and with shaking fingers he undid the belt. Immediately his whole body spasmed and he came hard the feeling of it as it pushed past the ring making him erect once more but he could not subject his body to another round or it would affect his work so instead he tried to calm himself and then mediated for the next few hours until dawn arose.

When morning came Sebastian awoke himself from his meditation which had really help him organise himself and he stood ready to serve his master once more, although whether he wanted to do it well or not was still to be debated since Sebastian was still not sure whether he liked the punishment that he had been given, obviously it had been a fantastic release and extraordinarily enjoyable he wasn't sure if it was an experience he wanted to be repeated who knows what punishments could be in for him a second time around!

Sebastian prepared some Earl Grey tea for his master and some freshly baked waffled accompanied by strawberries and whipped cream, a favourite of the master's breakfasts! Placing it on a tray the butler carried the breakfast up the vast flights of stairs going from the servants kitchens to the lord's bedroom. When Sebastian entered he was surprised to find the Earl asleep on top of the sheets curled up and still in his clothes from the night before, the revelation that the young master really could do nothing without Sebastian warmed him to the core as he gently shock Field shoulder to wake the boy. Ciel groaned and buried his face in the covers so Sebastian left him for a moment and went to open the curtains to try and encourage him to arise and eat.

Ciel moved and sat up as Sebastian walked over "Sebastian what are you doing this early can't you let me lye in I didn't think you would be in such a rush to see me this morning but since you obviously are...well then, why don't you show it to me?"

"My apologise my lord I do not understand what you are asking" of course Sebastian knew full well what Ciel wanted but showing the lord that which he had partaken in last night after being sent away sent shivers down his spine, he continued; " the young lord should eat before anything else in order to be able to function as the leader of this household."

"I'll eat in moment now show me my handiwork" Ciel said in a flat tone. Knowing he would not be able to get away with not showing Sebastian slowly undid the zipper on his jet black trousers and dropped his trousers allowing them to fall to the floor landing with a light rustle, next he pushed his hand into his black silk pants and lowering them to slightly below the hips he pulled out his pierced member the ring gleaming in the light that filtered into the room. There were too obvious marks near the base one think enough to be string the other more like a piece of cloth, a fact that was not missed by Ciel as he smirked saying: "Have a little more late night fun now did we Sebastian?"

"My Lord" was the flat response that the emotionless butler gave the boy as he replaced his organ back into his pants and did up his trousers once more, as he did so he could not help but notice Field eyes travel away from him and towards a draw by his bed, just poking out of it Sebastian could see the end of what looked like some description of a remote but it only contained what could only be assumed to be an on and an off button! Ignoring it Sebastian u dressed the Earl and changed his clothes before giving him his breakfast and the plan for the day, after all his duties in the masters bedroom had been fulfilled he travelled back to the kitchen intending to start preparing the masters dinner.

As he entered the kitchen he noticed that he was alone, an unusual occurrence since normal at least one of the incompetent servants normally sat in here trying to avoid their duties, but today apparently they were all hard at work so Sebastian took advantage of the silence and got to work preparing food whilst humming a tune. Not an hour had been passed before Bard entered the kitchen no doubt intending to try and speed up the cooking preparations with some simple minded technique that would burn everything! "Ohh hello Mister Sebastian, you seem very jolly considering...considering...considering it's such an awful day outside!" Bard caught himself and tried to cover it but it was so obvious not even Finney could have missed it but Sebastian decided to let it slide for once, yes he was in a good mood, after all last night he had finally managed to get the release he had wanted for such a long time!

Sebastian continued to cut the vegetables up while Bard started to prepare the pork that was to be served for the ravening meal. Sebastian. Was just transferring the raw vegetables to the opposite counter when something buzzed and he dropped all the veg letting out an involuntary moan as he stiffened trying to keep control off his body. He easily located the source of the pleasure to the ring that had suddenly started vibrating within him, the ball moving around inside the walls of his member causing immense pleasure that Sebastian could not hope to keep under control. Bard looked up inquisitively at Sebastian wondering what all the fuss was a pout and what on earth that noise was since no flies were ever seen insides the Phantomhive mansion. He looked around the room then back down at Sebastian who was on the floor picking up the dropped vegetables and grimacing as he did so. Then the noise changed, instead of a steady buzz as it had been a moment ago it was now a I intermittent one that pulsed, as soon as the noise changed Sebastian through back his head and let out a long moan of pleasure as he felt the pressure between his trousers grow rapidly. Bard looked at him not understanding what had gotten into the butler then saw the tent that had formed between his legs and understood immediately. His face turned red but he could not look away, the sight of the composed Sebastian in such a state turned him on tremendously and the moans that escaped his lips were captivating! The immaculate Sebastian was being undone by a pulsating ring and from the looks of it would not be able to return to his room or his work any time soon. This whole train of thought was getting Bard hard he could feel it growing within his trousers but he couldn't exactly deliver himself in here not with Sebastian, but on the other hand he wanted to see Sebastian's face as he came, he wanted to masturbate to the sounds of the butlers laboured breathing, arh this was turning him on so much he was finding it difficult to stand. An idea suddenly hit him and no sooner had he thought of it did he rush out the door walking strangely and shut it leaning back upon it to undo his trousers and pants letting them fall to the ground and allowing the air too wrap its cool fingers around him. He waited but still the only sound was the buzzing and Bard was getting desperate for friction upon him. Finally it came the hard breathing and the moans of pleasure from behind the door…

Authors note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed it really helps me to write, im so sorry for the massive waiting periods between chapter i am thinking of writing another 3 chapters to this but i may become more ~ also i am very sorry if i do not update for a while i think i might update my other ff next so give me a while especially since i now have to make a cosplay outfit from scratch for the end of July ~


End file.
